Promisse me
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Something strange is going on with Dante and Patty is determinded to find out what it is, but is it really good if she knows? Rewritten
1. Prologue

A/N: ok the story got re-updated and the first two chapter got also united. For the beta-reading and the considering for a re-update I would like to thank **Eric Draven201**

I. Prologue

* * *

It was an eventless day in the city as Patty arrived at the office of Devil May Cry to lecture Dante about cleaning his stuff up after eating. As she arrived she already thought that something wasn't right. On the door stood "closed" in big bold letters.

Walking inside with her key which Morrison gave her she noticed that everything looked untouched since that time she and her mother went away for a holiday. Looking around for any sign of Dante she come again across of the picture of a beautiful young woman, after meting Trish she thought that she was on the picture, but the demoness told her that the woman in the picture was not she, but a woman by the name Eva. After she asked Trish who she was she told her that Eva was Dante's mother who was killed by a demon attack many years ago. At that moment she felt bad for Dante, she got her mother back, but he never will.

Since that day was she more often in the office.

"Dante." She called his name, but only the silence answered her. "Now where could he be?" She asked herself while looking around. His guns and sword were still there tucked in a corner, which meant that he was home, the only question was where. Then it suddenly hit her, his bedroom.

Running up the stairs happily she soon stood in front of his bedroom door. Twisting the handle carefully, she slowly poked her head inside the darkened room. There on the bed she finally spotted a familiar crest of silver hair. Sneaking cautiously into the room she went up to the bed and looked down smiling at the half blood.

"Dante, wake up." She whispered carefully in his ear, but said man only stirred a bit and snuggled deeper in his bed. "Dante, wake up."

No response.

Patty sighed heavily, this one needs drastic measures. With that she jumped full force on the bed landing right on Dante who immediately woke up.

"Patty!" he yelled shocked.

"Finally, you are awake." She said smiling; completely forgetting that she was still laying on the top of Dante, who on the other hand clearly noticed and a strange heat begun to flow through his body. "Dante are you ok?" she asked while touching his face with her petite hand. "You are hot!" she exclaimed in astonishment. Now that comment made the heat even worse.

"E…Excuse me?" Dante asked, taken aback.

"You have fever… don't worry I will stay and get you healthy again." She said, but then blushed immediately as she finally noticed the position they were in and jumped down. Strangely, Dante felt a bit disappointed, but he shrugged it off.

"Patty, lock the front door every time you come and leave." He said firmly.

He was feeling in the last days rather strange and he thought that it was safer to be locked in, he even told Morrison to not come. Trish and Lady were out of the city for while so they wouldn't come, but the young woman was another case, strangely he wanted her to be here by him; but why?

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I feel better knowing that it is locked." He said.

"Ok, I will go and get you some pizza and strawberry ice cream." She said smiling and run out of the room, Dante looking after her…

* * *

It had now become routine for Patty to go to Dante's in the morning and return home at sunset. They always talked and joked with each other, more than they ever did since the half demon was assigned to guard her, which would be ten years and two days ago and counting. But beside the great time they had and the stronger bond they formed with each other, Patty was still worried about Dante's strange behavior.

In all those two weeks the demon hunter didn't leave his office-home even for a second, he would wait for her every time at the door which she always needed to lock. Dante was always nice and gentle to her, which made her often blush and the strange body heat from which her first impression was fever, but after a while she dismissed the idea. So if this wasn't a human sort of problem then it must be something from his demon side. After this thought, Patty decided that she would go to the library tomorrow and find everything out about demons and their behaviors.

As decided, she called Dante after waking up to tell him that she had plans for today and would visit him tomorrow. She was sure that she heard him growl when he asked if she had a date, she knew that he was joking, but the growl was real. She immediately assured him that she only going to the library. He seemed to calm down after hearing that and wished her fun. After hanging up she looked a bit confused at the telephone, Dante wasn't usually the kind person to have mood swings.

In the library she grabbed every book which had demonology as theme and began reading them. She was growing frustrated after the fourth book, but then she found it.

"_After reaching a certain age, demons usually go into heat as often as animals. In such times they are searching for a possible mate which they choose to the duration of heat or for a lifetime. After finding a mate, demons tend to act rather possessive about that being and are rather protective and caring. In such times is it rather dangerous to stand between a demon and the mate candidate, since this can easily bring death as a possible result. _

_Demons in heat are easy to recognize. Because of the body heat that spreads, people often misinterpret it as fever. Demons in heat usually mark their mates with symbol which normally means that they bite the neck of their mate. The wound disappears in the time of two hours, but demons can still see the symbol and usually leave the mate alone if they don't want to get in a fight. _

_The race of the mate itself isn't important; it can be any living creature. There are even some male demons that choose a male as their mate. This is easily explained that some demons are double gendered and can even breed alone if needed. _

_The heat time of demons usually takes a timeline of two weeks and three days. This happens only once a year at the time of full moon. The time of heat occurs for every creature with the blood of a demon in their veins…" _

Patty closed the book; she now had the answer. But what now; what should she do? Dante was in heat and it looked as if he had chosen her as his mate. She blushed at the thought; she was may have been eighteen, but she felt bit too young for this.

On that night she had trouble falling asleep. Too many questions were floating through her head. Dante has chosen her to be his mate, but would this have happened if Lady or Trish were here? Patty had recently begun college and was possibly too immature to have an intimate relationship with someone much older then her. Was she prepared for that type of commitment? Would her mother approve? Did she feel for Dante in the same way he did? Or are his feelings only controlled by his blood…

After a while she finally fell in a dreamless sleep. Waking the next morning, she swiftly dressed and after a quick breakfast and a little stop for strawberry ice cream she headed out to see Dante.

* * *

Reaching the office, she opened the door and walked inside to find Dante already patiently waiting for her, smiling.

"Hello, Patty." He said continually smiling. The young woman felt her checks turn pink.

"Hello Dante, I brought you your favorite ice cream." She said and put the ice cream on the coffee table, but halted as she spotted a little black box wrapped with a deep red ribbon around it. "What is this?" she asked curiously.

"A little present for you, on the anniversary of our first meeting," he said, walking towards her to hand her the box. Opening it, she found a beautiful medallion in it with a crimson jewel in the middle. "I hope you like it." He said and placing the necklace around her neck.

"I love it, but I don't have a present for you…" she said in a guilty voice.

"Your presence is already my present." Dante purred as he put both his hands on her shoulders making the young woman shiver with anticipation.

"Da…Dante…" Patty said as she backed away from him. "I know that you are in heat, but I…I'm too yo…young…" she said frightened, back against the wall. Dante smiled and kneeled down in front of her.

"Then, I will wait till you are ready Patty, but allow me please to mark you as my mate..." He said softly and looked deep in her blue eyes making her heart beat faster against her chest.

"I…I allow it…" she said and squeezed her eyes close tightly as Dante carefully pulled the neck part of her blouse away to get access to her neck and bit down hard with his sharpened teeth, drawing blood which he licked up tenderly. Patty yelped in pain and hugged the half blood tightly, little tears of pain escaping her eyes which Dante kissed away softly.

"I'm ready." He whispered to her and sat down on the couch, Patty sitting in his lap, head resting on the firm chest. "Patty…" he whispered after some minutes to her.

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you will be loyal to me…" he said and hugged her slender form closer to his.

"I promise…" she whispered while listening to Dante's heartbeat falling slowly in a comfortable sleep filled pleasant dreams, feeling protected in the arms of her mate.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: nothing to say expect that we will have a time skip in the next chapter so Patty will be already 18 years old… 


	2. Reunion of friends

A/N: sorry for the long delay, but I had an authors block for the story…

P.S.: ok I made somewhat of a plan change and so is Patty already twenty years old in here so no one should dare to say something wrong about the fic…

II. Reunion of friends

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in April and the classes have just ended in the Cadel Brown Collage. Many children left the building smiling and laughing happily, under them a certain blond haired young woman.

"Patty, hey Patty wait up!" yelled suddenly a cheerful female voice an the young woman turned around.

"Hey Clarisse." She said smiling to the other blond girl. Clarisse Hoffman was a slender young woman with soft honey brown eyes and golden blond hair, she was also the captain of the cheerleading team.

"Where do you think you are heading for already?" she asked while poking her o the nose.

"Home." She said nonchalantly.

"What? Are you mad we have the rest of the day free plus the whole week and you want to go home already, Pat really." She said in a disbelieving tone and threw her arm around the girls shoulder.

"Hey girls." Both blonds turned around to met face to face with Thomas Johnson the son of a rich lawyer. He was rather tall, intelligent had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hay Tom, say where is Ken?" Clarisse asked. Ken was Tom's twin brother and both were looking rather similar expect that Ken needed to wear glasses and his brown hair reached his shoulders, he was also rather shy sometimes.

"He is still in the library, so what did you plan for today?" Tom asked the two grinning.

"We didn't have any plans…" Clarisse started, but Patty interrupted her.

"Actually I was heading home." Patty said.

"Not that again…" her friend groaned.

"Why? It is a great day to hang out so come Patty." Tom said.

"Hey Patty!"

Turning around the tree students spotted a black motorcycle parking in from of the school gates with a young woman standing in front of it, helm under her arm. The woman was tall and had a slender figure, high check bones and long blonde hair, her clothing was all a deep shade of red.

"Trish!" Patty yelled happily as she run up to the demonness and hugged her.

"Long time not seen, may, may someone has grown." Trish said smiling. '_Dante you are really lucky that you have only marked her as your mate and not already mated or Lady and I would have castrated you.'_ She thought, then truth be told she and the demon huntress saw the little girl as something like they little sister and would cause everyone unmentionable pain who dared to hurt her in any sort of way. "Hop on, we are having a little group gathering Lady went already to pick your mom up." She said smiling as she handed her a spare helmet.

"Lady is also here in the city again?" Patty asked her friend excitedly, she hasn't seen the two women in the past two and a half years.

"Yes we are working now as partners since a while so come or we need to deal with a grumpy kid." She said playfully and Patty needed to giggle, she fully knew who she meant.

As the engine f the bike kicked in again Patty turned around one last time to her still confused looking friends.

"I will see you sometime in the week." She called as they drove up.

"Sorry that it took so long, erm…did Patty already go home?" Ken asked panting as he reached his twin and Clarisse, three books in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile in the office were Morrison, Patty's mother and Lady already having a party with music and lots of food, but Dante was only staring at the door. Everyone stopped talking as the door opened and Trish walked inside shortly followed by Patty.

"Patty…" but Dante was already pushed out of the way by Lady who has run up to the young woman and was now hugging her.

"Hello Lady." Patty said smiling as she hugged her back.

"It is good to see you." She said when she let her go.

As the party resumed was the office filled with happy laughter, chatting about the things that happened in the time when the friends didn't see each other, eating the delicious sandwiches, cakes and sweets made by Patty's mother, and of course the big amount of pizza and strawberry ice cream, dancing to the music and having fun together in these rare occasion when everyone could be together without the worry that a demon would crash the party in any sort of way.

Patty was watching when Morrison asked her mother to dance with him and needed to smile at her blushing mother. She found the scene cute when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, turning around her blue eyes met blue eyes.

"I'm happy that you come." Dante said in an for him unusually soft voice and patty checked in her mind if he was again in heat, but it was to early for that.

"I'm also happy, sorry that I couldn't visit so often." She said and the other nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked her smiling.

"Uhm…gladly." She said smiling and took his outreached hand letting herself be lead to the dance floor which was in the middle of the office, smiling happily to be with her friends again.

_To be continued… _


	3. Romance under the stars

A/N: after a long hiatus I have returned to continue this fic. It isn't that long after this will only three more chapters follow, this chapter will be also a short fluff...

III. Romance under the stars

* * *

The party was still going even if the clock showed that it would be soon midnight, but everyone was having to much fun together to even notice the time passing. Dancing together to the songs plaid by Morrison's old gramophone after the CD's were all done the food was also almost all eaten up so the girls left to make a few more sandwiches for everyone, Patty had the time of her live as she was chatting with both Lady and Trish while making sandwiches her mother just went out with a new tray.

"So Patty is there a boy you like?" Lady asked the young woman.

"Well erm…there are some nice guys on the university, but I see most of them only as friends or they act to much like idiots." she admitted.

"So you like Dante then?" Trish asked as she watched the other blush.

"Well…"

"No need to answer sweetie we can see it on the tip of your nose." Lady said smiling to her as she nodded to Trish.

It was already a few minutes past midnight when the guests started to feel tired and some had already fallen asleep on the couch. When the clock hit one in the morning Patty was putting blankets over the sleeping form of her friends smiling at them warmly, she nearly jumped in fright when someone put a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she let out a relieved sigh that it was only Dante standing behind her smiling.

"Come with me outside on the roof." he said as they both made they way upstairs and out of the window right up to the roof which was gleaming in the pale light of the full moon. "You have grown since I saw you the last time." he said softly after a while.

"Thanks." she said only now noticing that she was only half a head shorter then Dante.

"It is nice to have you again here by my side and I'm also happy that you have kept your promise because I can't detect the smell of an other male on you." he said as Patty felt herself being pulled against his chest while his head rested on hers.

Patty closed her eyes to listen to his calming heartbeat as memories of the past flooded her mind remembering all the times Dante was there to save her from the demons and people who were trying to hurt her, she remembered the time when she had nearly lost him forever because of her own naïve and selfish mistake. Dante wrapped his arms stronger around her fragile body.

"Don't let the past bother you." he said to her softly.

"I will always belong to you." Patty whispered as she pulled a bit away from him cupping his checks with her hands before pulling they lips together in a sweet kiss under the full moon.

_To be continued…_


	4. Girls night out

IV. Girls night out

* * *

It was two day later that Patty was sitting together with Clarisse and Tom on the balcony of an open-air café, Ken was visiting his aunt who was a leading anthropology professor in a museum two cities away. Patty was happily eating her ice cream, strawberry ice to be exact while the others were looking at they own ice together with they hot chocolate.

"Is something wrong you two?" Patty asked as she noticed that the two were not eating.

"No it is nothing Patty, but we noticed that since that strange woman picked you well…you seem to have changed somewhat." Clarisse said after a while.

"Hmm…I don't think that Trish is strange after you get to know her better and I don't think that I changed." she said before taking a new spoon full of strawberry ice in her mouth.

"Well…we also don't know, but you seem different in a way and ho do you know that woman, she isn't exactly our age." Tom said and Patty needed to hold back a giggle.

"I know Trish since many years she is a good friend of mine she was often there while I was searching for my mom so I view her as something like my older sister." Patty said happily while her two friends exchanged glances with each other.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the three of them turning around they spitted the blonde woman from two days ago, but she was not alone there was a second woman beside her she had short brown hair a half opened white blouse a short mini rock, but that what catched the gaze of the two confused friends more was the scar lining on he bridge of her nose and her eyes which were both two different colors the right green-blue while the left one brown. Both Clarisse and Tome were staring gapping at her, but Patty only waved to them smiling happily.

"Hello Trish, Lady would you like to join us?" she asked the duo while her friends turned to her in shock.

"Sure little one." Trish said grinning as both Lady and her grabbed each a chair and sat down.

"Ah yes Trish, Lady these are my friends Clarisse and Tom." Patty introduced her two friends.

"Nice to met you." Lady said as she held out her hand to Tom who needed to note that she had a firm grip.

After both women ordered trawled Lady's gaze over to the ice-cream bowl in front of her "_little sister" _a confused haze gracing her features before turning in to amusement.

"Well if that isn't strawberry ice-cream, what comes next pizza till you can't eat anymore?" she asked in a teasing tone which made Patty blush.

"That is not the case Lady I like strawberry ice." she said.

"Strange the last time I saw you was your most favorite ice in the world vanilla." she said in a fake thoughtful tone.

"Lady…" Patty whined in embracement while Trish started giggling while both Tom and Clarisse only exchanged confused glances.

"Lady leave her now be she is already red as a tomato." Trish said and Patty looked at her gratefully.

"Ok sorry Patty." Lady said grinning.

"Ah yes Patty we wanted to invite you to a girls night don't worry your mom already agreed that it is fine with her if Lady and I are with you." Trish said and Patty nodded her mom would say yes then even if she was scared for her safety she knew that her daughter has already learned some spell which could protect her or aid her in a fight and with two excellent demon hunters from which one herself was a demon could not much happen.

"That would be great, Clarisse would you like to come to?" Patty asked her friend.

"Well…uhm…ok…" she said nervously there was just something on these two women that made her feel uneasy while Patty seemed to trust them without any doubts.

* * *

Later that night were all four woman sitting in the city's most visited club enjoying themselves even thought Clarisse found it suspicious that each time a guy tried to hit on Patty both Lady and Trish stepped in. It was strange, but Clarisse had the strange feeling as if the two women were trying to hold every male away from Patty, she had noticed the gaze the two gave Tom when they were introduced.

The two girls were now sitting by a table while both Lady and Trish went up to the bar to get they drinks.

"This is really fun here don't you think Clarisse?" Patty asked while watching the people dancing.

"Yes it is fun, but Patty didn't you notice that…well how should I put it your two friends well…it seems as if they are trying to hold each guy that approaches us away from you." Clarisse said and she could have sworn that she saw something like worry hush over her friend's face, but it disappeared as quick as it come.

"Well Trish and Lady were always protective about me." she said smiling and waved her friend's question off when both Lady and Trish returned.

"So here are our drinks." Lady said.

"Well then don't wait for me I need to go for little girls." Trish said and headed away while Lady sat down beside Patty whispering in her ear as she did so that is wouldn't look suspicious.

"A demon is here to cause trouble Trish went to investigate." she whispered and Patty nodded.

Trish returned after twenty minutes smiling at the group.

"Well what do you think if we go dancing the night is still young." she said grinning while she tried to hold back a giggle at the expression poor Dante had when she called him over to clean up the mess she had left behind.

_To be continued…_


	5. A rival & aproaching danger

A/N: This will be the fore last chapter of the fic well at least this will be done I tried to finish it since the end of the last month…

P.S.: You will again get angry because of the cliffhanger which I seem to use in the last time rather often, but hey the next chapter is up in a few minutes…

V. A rival & approaching danger

* * *

On the next morning were both Tom and Clarisse taking a walk through the city with the girl telling about the strange behavior of the two women and Patty also.

"Yes this is really strange." Tom said in a thoughtful voice.

"Do you think Patty got in to some kind of trouble?" Clarisse asked.

"I don't know yesterday I tried to find out something about those two women, but nothing my head still aches somewhat from all the staring at the computer screen." Tom whined.

Suddenly he was grabbed by the arm and pulled in an alley way by Clarisse who has put a hand over his mouth a stern look on her face which made most guys think about her as an angel come to earth. He didn't understand why she did this, but then she pointed at the street in front of them. Looking out of the alley Tom's eyes widened as he spotted Patty talking happily to a tall man wearing a smoking with an old styled hat on his face. They were to far away from them to hear what they were speaking about, but they saw that Patty looked a bit nervous while the man threw a few side glances behind himself as if waiting for something or someone. Then after a few minutes the woman called Lady appeared, but that was not the ground why both Tom and Clarissa gasped in horror it was because her clothing was torn her white blouse blood stained while she was holding a gigantic gun in one of her hands, she was telling something to Patty and the stranger before heading away hurriedly and the man put an arm on Patty's shoulder as if trying to reassure her.

Witnessing this strange scene both friends decided that they will talk with Patty because it looked like as if he got herself in to something dangerous and as friends it is they duty to protect her from harm. So were the three of them now sitting in a not by many people known picnic are a few kilometers from the city.

"You really need to try this cake my mother baked it tastes delicious." Patty said cheerfully, but her smile faded as she saw the serious faces of her two friends. "Is something the mater?"

"Patty we know that something is wrong." Clarissa said.

"Wrong…what should be wrong?" she asked.

"Patty we know the truth." Tom said and Patty's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh…what, bu…but how did you…" she stuttered as Tom suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

"Don't worry Patty my father can help nothing will happen to you I promise." he said as he pulled somewhat away from her they gazes locking.

"Tom what…" she felt again confused and her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Patty I have always loved you more then a friend so I will not let you get harmed." he said while leaning down, but Patty used her power to create a little force field between them to get out of his arms.

"Tom…I'm sorry, but I can never and will also never return your feelings I…my heart belongs since I was ten to someone other." she said as she turned to Clarisse who was staring at her standing form wide eyed. "I really am grateful for your friendship, but there are things about me you don't know…no that is not the truth…" suddenly a wind come up playing with her hair as a soft smile appeared on her lips as he put her hands on her chest her tone sounding distant. "…there are things in this world only a few people know and I belong to them embracing this secret with all the happiness, wonder, laughter and also the pain, blood danger and death it brings."

"Patty…what are you talking about…?" Clarisse asked in a faint tone as she stood up with Tom and tried to reach her friend who seemed in this moment so distant when suddenly Patty's eyes widened her smile disappearing.

"Run!" she screamed suddenly turning around the two were suddenly faced by the sight of a horrible looking creature when Patty grabbed both of they hands and started running with them inside the forest the creature after them.

"Patty what is that thing?!" Clarisse screamed in horror.

"I will explain it later, but now run if he gets us we are death!" she yelled.

Suddenly all three of them reached a death end there was no way to where they could escape and from the sound of the breaking trees they knew that they follower was nearing them. Clarisse pressed herself against the cold rock wall shaking in horror, Tom tried to calm her, but he himself was also frightened and as the creature appeared he was near a heart attack, but the suddenly Patty stepped in front of her two friends.

"Patty!" Tom called as Clarisse clutched his arm while looking worriedly at her friend.

"Leave them alone…" Patty snapped glaring at the demon who suddenly started laughing a terrible laugh which sent shivers down they spines.

"_Such a fiery spirit from a human female such a tempting creature." _the creature said in a frightening tone, but Patty didn't even flinch. "_You know what they say like father like son…Sparda was the strongest under us, but he gave everything up for the tempting of a human whore and now one of his sons…oh yes I see the mark you bear on your neck I smell his cent which is enfolding your body…" _the creature said as he tried to grab her.

"Don't even think about it and DON'T DARE CALL EVE A WHORE!" she yelled holding her hands up and sending a strong blast of magic at the creature.

"_You are death…" _the demon said while striking, but then suddenly screamed in agony."

_To be continued…_


	6. Truth and a promise to be kept

VI. Truth and a promise to be kept

* * *

Patty looked at the demon in confusion as it howled from both anger and pain his left claw clutching the blood cowered flesh which was once his right arm. Blood fell to the ground and the creature's massive tail swished in anger. Patty suddenly felt someone swapping her from the ground and jumping aside only a few seconds before the tail hit the spot where she stood creating a gigantic crater. She opened her eyes after they landed a strange feeling of familiarity washing over her like warm water, opening her blue eyes she found herself staring at a face she knew so well and filled her with happiness.

"Dante!" she cried happily.

"And here I thought that you could keep an eye on yourself." Dante replied with mock disappointment as he put her back on the ground.

"Don't tease." She said while turning away pouting she then noticed that they have landed right beside Tom and Clarisse who were both staring wide eyed at her, Dante and the demon. Suddenly she felt someone nuzzle her neck.

"Ok sorry…" she heard Dante say softly on to her ear before he pulled away and took Rebellion again in to his hands the sun gleaming on the blood covered sword.

Patty walked closer to her friends to protect them if it was needed, but she couldn't miss to notice the way Tom's hands clenched in to fists when he saw Dante touching her, but she hoped that he would notice that against Dante he wouldn't stand a chance. Turning around her gaze fell again on Dante she was surprised and also a bit flattered when she saw the anger burning in his eyes as he looked at the demon.

"_So you have come Dante son of Sparda…" _the demon said as his dark eyes fixated themselves on the white haired man.

"Why do you idiotic worms always come with this gezz… I know who my father is." He snapped in an annoyed tone, if the situation wouldn't have been so serious Patty would have laughed.

"_You are really full of yourself pathetic Half-Blood, but your mate is fitting to you…" _

"And if we are already by the theme "mate" I can't stand it if someone is so foolish to think that they can try hurting her _and getting away alive…_"Dante's voice turned suddenly demonic as his body started to take the shape hidden inside the demonic blood he inherited from his father before attacking.

Patty heard her friends gasp in horror she also felt Tom's hand grabbing here's and trying to pull her away, but she didn't move she knew that she was safe. Suddenly the sound of a bike hit her ears turning to her side she spotted Trish and Lady with they weapons drawn and pointing at the demon, but neither o them shoot because they didn't want to hit Dante. Suddenly two more demons appeared in whose case there was no such problem as "accidentally shooting a friend". As the fight went on Patty pulled her arm out of Tom's hands before turning to her friends who were staring at her with a mix of confusion and fier.

"Clarisse, Tom you can go even if there are more of them they will come here and not go after you." she said.

"Patty wha…what are these creatures…." Clarisse asked in a shaking tone while gesturing o both fighting groups.

"I told you that there re things in hi world only a few people know about and one of these things is that demons truly exist and are not legends. Lady, Trish and Dante are demon hunters and Dante also leads "Devil May Cry" a hunting business. Trish is also a demon while Dante 8is that we call a Half-Blood his father was the legendary demon Sparda whose statue stands in the park you know it the one about which you said Tom that they should make less statues about fable creatures and more about real heroes, but Sparda existed and was a real hero. He become our savior because of his love to a woman named Eva, Trish looks rather similar to her." Patty said.

"Ok we can hear the story fully later, but now come Patty." Tom said in a desperate tone trying again to grab her so that they could flea, but she moved aside.

"No you need to understand that I will never leave them, they were my family while I searched for my mother and still are and…I become Dante's mate a few years ago I told him tat I was not ready back then so I only allowed him to mark my neck and I promised to not love anyone other beside him which I you truly listen to my heart wasn't so hard to promise because I loved him since years." she said.

"Patty…" Clarisse tried to say something as suddenly loud screams filled they ears, turning around they saw the three attacking demon fall death to the ground and turn to dust and Dante taking his human form again.

Turning fully away from her two friends Patty run over to Dante and threw hers3elf in his arms hugging him tightly which he returned. Trish and Lady only smiled at the pair warmly while an other duo still stared at then in shock and confusion as everything what has happened in the past days cleared fully in front of them and they understood that Patty was never truly theirs she lived in a world so much different from heirs then in her world myths were not only tales on the yellow pages of old books, but the reality…

_Owari_


End file.
